Waves of EcstaSea
by Frankietown
Summary: Couldn't help but use the cheesy title...was too tempted XD Ever wonder what happened after SM so rudely cut us off on Edward and Bella's honey-moon? When stephenie gives you LEMONS make LEMONADE....very lemony ; please comment :
1. Chapter 1

"**Waves of Ecsta-sea"**

I put my hand to Edward cold chest; we were like summer and winter coming together. Edward trembled slightly beneath my warm hand. I raised my eyes to his questioningly and I saw his eyes were closed, mouth in a tight line like he was trying to concentrate. I suddenly felt self-conscious…was I doing something wrong? My breath froze and I drew my hand back. Instantly my eyes met warm butterscotch. Edward took one look at my expression and gave me my favorite crooked smile, but I saw a tension there. What was wrong?

" Edward…am I doing something….wrong?" I asked quietly, looking down at the clear water that made Edward's skin gleam like pearls. Edward sighed, lifting my chin with a cool finger until our eyes were fixed on each other. His eyes burned with a fierce intensity.

" That is absurd Bella…you could never do anything wrong." He said, cupping my jaw, his smile becoming less strained.

"Then why-?" I asked, confused. Edward sighed again, putting a finger to my mouth.

" You aren't doing anything wrong Bella…I suppose I'm just…" Edward struggled to find the words, an unusual thing for him.

"I suppose I'm just nervous." He finished, shaking his head. I felt relieved. I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around my always controlled, always worrying Vampire sweetheart.

"Don't worry Edward…..you won't hurt me."

Edward's smile faltered, a look of anguish coloring his eyes.

"Bella I-"he started but I put both my hands on either side of his marble face.

"Edward I trust you, and I love you. Please don't tell me you're trying to back out of this on our honey moon?"

Edward opened his mouth to talk again but I continued, starting to get annoyed.

"Please Edward, don't worry about this. We're meant to be together."

I said, feeling the rightness of the words. I snaked my arms around his neck again and closed my eyes, leaning forward until my lips were an inch away from Edward's. I felt a shock of sweet breath hit my face when he moaned in his throat, gently kissing my lips. I felt a thrill course through me as Edward kissed me, but then again that always happened. I pressed myself to Edwards' cold body and I felt his hands tighten around my waist. I could feel the restraint that he had, seeming unable to let his control slip. I ran the tip of my tongue along the edge of his soft lower lip, already dizzy. I almost fainted when, for the first time, I felt his tongue gently and timidly meet mine. Of course, we had kissed before, but not like this. Edward seemed to think that he wouldn't be able to control himself. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, pressing our faces closer together. I opened my mouth, exulting in the sweet taste that was 100% Edward. I moved another inch in, feeling my breasts crush on his chest. Edward froze, his breathing halted. Just as I was about to pull away and see what was wrong, Edward groaned into my mouth, running his hands up my sides. My heart pounded in my throat and I felt Edwards palm brush across the side of my breast. I wasn't used to this, I didn't know what to think, which worked for me because with a blank mind all I could do was feel. I gasped aloud when I felt something that I had imagined for a long time happen; Edwards' cold hand sliding over my breast. Edward pulled away at the sound, looking down at my face to see if he had somehow hurt me. His eyes seemed to be darker and they were hungry and dangerous. Edward opened his mouth to ask, I'm sure, if what he was doing was okay. I took the opportunity to stand on my tiptoes and pulled his face back. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist in an inescapable hold, not that I planned on escaping. Ever. Edward's cold hands traced burning circles on my skin, and for a wild moment I wondered if it was possible that I _would _combust. Not that I would exactly notice, considering the circumstances. I ran my hands wildly down his chest, to his shoulders, down his back, letting my nails lightly abrade his skin.

"Mmmmm…." Edward murmured, his back twitching in response to my touch. I felt his careful hands brush against my nipple and my mouth opened in an "O" of surprise. Shocks coursed down my spine from such a simple touch, and I tried to slow my panting. I wasn't too successful. I trailed a rain of kisses down Edwards jaw, kissing his icy neck. Edwards neck tilted , and I could feel his moan vibrate against my lips as I placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

" Bella…you're driving me crazy." He whispered, and I recognized the words I had said to him the day he first showed me our meadow. He tilted my chin up, eyes hooded as he kissed my swollen mouth. I grasped his neck tightly, knowing that, if he was human, I would probably be strangling him right now. He lifted my chin with his nose, grazing along my color bone causing goose-bumps to erupt all over my skin. I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward's tongue glided along the skin there.

" You taste so unbearably sweet…" his said under his breath, his breath fanning against my sensitized skin. His tongue made a blazing trail lower, and I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was breathing faster than usual. Panting, I felt the anticipation build and I felt lightheaded when I felt his tongue brush the top of my breast. When I felt his tongue dip into my cleavage I felt my back arch of my own accord, and I felt Edward's hands clasp my hips tightly, but not tightly enough. I knew how hard this must be for him, after all this time of being controlled, it was time for him to let go of his values. I could still feel him struggling with himself, and I wanted him to let go. I shrieked in surprise when his mouth closed over my nipple. His tongue circled it excruciatingly slowly, each circle like a shot of heat through my body. Nothing really prepared me for this, it was like an overload. I went a little slack and Edward caught my legs under his arm before I collapsed, supporting me. His jaw was taught, his hair pointing in all directions from my hands.

" Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, eyes worried but mostly just…hungry. I nodded weakly.

" Yes…you?" I asked, not wanting him to stop.

" Slightly better than alright…" He said, smiling gleefully. I couldn't resist pulling his face down to mine again, still in his arms, feeling almost drunk. After a second of him determining that I was alright, he obliged, all smiles gone. His fingers spread along my rib cage, thumb causing shivers under my breast. I knew he wanted this as much as I did, but I still felt that damn control. In a maneuver pretty impressive for a lowly human, I swung my legs away from his cradling arms, lifting myself up against him so that I was looking down at him, and I touched my forehead to his, smiling because I had never been happier. Edward smiled in response, dipping his head back to kiss me. He gently pulled my lower lip between his and I responded by gently nipping his. But, realizing that nothing I did would hurt him, I bit down harder. Edward groaned, hands roaming over my back and softly settling on my bottom. I bucked forward from the simple touch and I gasped because, for the first time, I was fully pressed up against his lower half. I hadn't felt _that _before, and I was stunned by the hardness I felt against my thigh. I was feeling giddy knowing I had such an effect on him. Edward dipped his head, groaning into my shoulder, cold tongue dipping into my clavicle. I could tell that Edward was battling with himself, trying to remain calm but I knew that if I gave him a gentle push he would finally lose control. Heart ready to leap out of my chest, I wrapped my legs around his waist, brining myself even closer to him. Edward hissed in a breath, panting.

" Bella…I can't… I don't know if-ahhh" Edward gasped and halted when I wiggled experimentally, grinding my hips against his. Shocks of pleasure sent me reeling at the simple touch, his erection pressing urgently against me. I swore I heard him mumble " dangerous creature" under his breath, but I didn't have time to think because I felt a sharp wind blow past me and I suddenly found myself on my back on the soft sand. I don't even think my mind registered this change until later, because at that moment Edward was raining kisses down my neck and between my breast, gently sucking the salt water away from my skin.

"You are simply glorious Bella…" he whispered, staring down at my pale skin. He swooped down, pressing an open mouthed kiss on my nipple. I writhed, moaning, pressing myself closer to his face. I heard a soft sound in his throat, almost a growl and I felt the suction increase, his other hand imitating the actions of his mouth on my other breast.

" mmmm…" Edward murmured, letting his nose glide underneath my breasts, smelling the skin there. I felt my hands clench Edwards shoulders, thinking that if he was human he would definitely have marks there the next morning. His nose glided lower, across my abdomen and I jumped when his tongue dipped into the concave of my belly button. I felt the vibrations of Edward's chuckle against my abdomen.

"Ticklish?" He asked a radiant smile on his face.

" M-maybe." I responded, my voice breaking twice.

" Hmmm.." Edward responded, quirking an eyebrow, a wicked smile appearing. He dipped his head again, tongue making increasing, ticklish circles around my navel. I squirmed at the pleasurable feeling, pretty sure he was teasing me and torturing me at the same time.

" Ed-ward…" I moaned, unable to stand it. I wanted something, I knew that, but I wasn't quite sure what. Edward did. At the sound of my voice he looked up, eyes blazing like flames, and the circles got bigger, and they traveled lower. Before I really knew what was happening, he pressed an open mouthed kiss on my throbbing woman hood. I cried out, back arching up off the sand as Edwards cold tongue drew wet, shivering trails around my center.

"Edward…oh my god…what are you doing?" I whimpered, my hand fisting in his hair.

"Bella…" he muttered, not wanting to leave the area that was drawing his attention for long enough to give a full answer. In a lighting fast motion Edward's hands curled under my knees, raising them up over his shoulders for better access. Pleasure traveled up my core, all around my body in a delicious circuit and my body bucked from the sensations I had never before felt. I heard Edward growl in response to my very enthusiastic reaction. Edwards hands gripped my thighs tightly, finger clenching and unclenching as he fought to retain control. His soft copper hair grazed my inner thighs, causing an enjoyable sensitive feeling on the vulnerable skin there. My body quivered, the bursts of pleasure rising and building towards a peak that I had never experience and I didn't know what to expect. As I felt it nearing, moaning almost embarrassingly loudly, Edward slowed the pace so that I was further from the destination I was reaching. Soon, it became too much to bear.

" Edwaaaaard!" I cried out, with frustration and confusion. I didn't know what had made me into this writhing mess. Edward purred, picking up the pace again. His tongue lashed at me, pushing against me at a great speed. My hands fisted in his hair, my back up off the ground as I felt pleasure play havoc with my body.

" Oh my god! Edward!" I screamed, eyes clenched shut from the overload of sensations I was feeling. My body thrashed and my thighs clasped his head tightly. Finally, I felt the pleasure break in a shivering, wild burst in my body. I screamed, head snapping back and forth. I was so spent from the wave of ecstasy that I didn't even notice that Edward had moved and was watching my expression with an exited, restrained look.

I blinked, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to my forehead.

" You look so beautiful…" Edward said, using his cool thumb to wipe the sweat away from my dewy brow. Edward hovered above me, hands bracing him up on either side of me. He was so ethereal…so perfect. And now I had even more proof that Edward did _everything _perfectly. Piano playing to _this? _I had the sudden urge to grab him. I grabbed Edward's shoulders, shoving him with all my strength to the ground. Edward, confused but eager to see where I was going immediately obliged, letting me roll on top of him. I pressed myself sinuously against him, chest to toes. His erection was now thrust again my stomach. Edward's eyes widened, mouth parted and his breath got even faster, mingling with mine. My eyes on his I lifted myself along him so that his erection was where I wanted it to be, right at the apex of my thighs. I felt an intense thrill of pleasure and Edward's eyes widened even more, pupils dilated so that they were hidden in the butterscotch surrounding them. He shut them, groaning.

" Edward…." I said, grinding my hips against his, letting him feel the wetness he had made there. Edward's eyes popped open and his hands tightened on my back in a would-be painful way. Edward growled dangerously but I didn't feel scared…not at the moment. All of a sudden I heard an earsplitting crack as Edward's back met the walls of our honey-moon house. He had somehow picked me up and ran backwards into the house so that I wouldn't get harmed and he took the full impact of the blow on his back. Plaster fell all around him, falling to the floor and shattering. I hardly noticed because Edward was kissing me again. It was a heated, greedy, all consuming kiss. He turned me so that my back was now against the wall, right beside the Edward -shaped hole. He pried my hands off his neck and pinned them up against the wall in an inescapable hold. I always thought he was holding back an extremely passionate nature, and I felt excited to finally be experiencing it fully. He moved his lips to my neck, scattering kisses there and sucking my skin. I half-realized that I would have a lot of hickeys tomorrow.

" Ahhhhhh…" I sighed when his tongue comforted the areas he had sucked on. He brought my hands around his neck again and I kissed Edward hard, pulling his face against mine. Our faces moved, never satisfied with one position, liking the way our lips felt parting and returning in different ways. I left his mouth, kissing his neck. When my tongue touched his jugular Edward groaned, tilting his head back. Did Edward like that? On a whim I decided to do to him what I wanted from him all this time. I sank my teeth into the skin there. I felt my teeth sink as far as they would go but the skin didn't break. It felt so strange to be doing that to him…it was erotic but at the same time it felt weird to have the roles reversed for a second. Edward was feeling the same.

" What a little vampire you are…" Edward mumbled and I chuckled against his skin, biting down harder. Edward hissed, nails lightly dragging along my back, causing shivers to travel up my spine. I pushed my back against the caress, making his nails dig harder into my back. He was still gentle, but I could feel his control slipping away.

" Careful Bella…" He said, hands rubbing my back gently, worried that perhaps his nails had been too hard.

I grabbed his face with my hands. "Screw careful." I said, shocking myself. Now was not the time for Edward's rules. Edward's eyes narrowed.

" You really shouldn't have said that" Edward said teasingly, quirking an eyebrow. I was briefly reminded of the day I first met his family, but the thought was quickly driven out when he pulled me away from the wall, kissing me roughly, and then forcing my back against the wall with more force than before, enough to knock the breath out of me. He took hold of my thighs and wrapped them around his waist, lifting my hands to the walls again, his palms against mine. He circled his hips against mine, causing me to buck against him and bite his smooth, hard jaw. Edward's nose trailed along my color bone, nipping me gently. I gasped with shock….of course he wouldn't risk breaking the skin but I couldn't believe he actually nipped me. Edward froze, seeming to catch himself and pulled back slightly, but I tilted my head back, offering my neck to him and, embarrassingly, whimpering a little. Edward murmured under his breath, licking a cold trail along my throat. When his tongue reached my jaw I bent, catching his tongue between my lips and softly sucking, sighing against his soft yet somehow hard lips. Edward's fingers wound through mine, teethe contracting softly against my lower lip. I made a move to free my hands to wind them around his neck but Edward's hold was too strong. I wriggled, brushing my nipples against his marble chest. Edward pushed himself close to me so that my breasts were pressed hard against his chest. He made that purring sound deep in his throat again, letting go of one of my hands and using his forearm to keep them pinned to the wall. His hand trailed down my breasts, cupping it and rubbing his thumb in circles around my nipple. I pressed myself into his palm, urging more force. It was like he couldn't hold me tight _enough _and I could never get close _enough _to him. Edward's hand tightened, massaging the skin there. I forced my lips harder on Edwards and he purred into my open mouth, sweet breath fanning over my tongue in a delicious wave. Edward bit my lip again and I bucked into him. I sucked in a harsh breath when, from my movement, I had bucked into Edward's penis, causing it to meet my opening, on the brink of entrance. Edward pulled his lips away from mine, eyes wide with shock and mouth open with evident pleasure on his face. A flush of insane heat traveled along my dampened body and I could tell Edward felt it against his skin. We stood silent for a moment, at the moment of decision. Edward's lips trembled.

"Bella?" He asked, face paler than I had ever seen it and that was a lot to say.

"Edward…" I whispered, nodding. I pushed down a little, feeling the tip of his erection enter me slightly.

"God Bella…" He uttered, eyebrows drawn and lips parted. The arm that was pinning both of mine dropped, lowering to cup my face.

"Edward…please!" I said, eyes searing into his. Edward didn't break eye contact as he sucked in a deep breath. His hands dropped to my waist. Gripping me firmly yet somehow tenderly molding his palms against my naked hips. Our eyes melded with each other's and, as I stared at him Edward lifted me higher against the wall and slowly pulled me down. I clasped my thighs around his waist and my eyes didn't leave Edward's as he lowered me onto his erection. Carefully he gently shoved, slowly entering me as I stretched to accommodate him. Pleasure lit up Edward's eyes and I watched as, when I sank down on his shaft, his pupils dilated and he gasped. I felt a moment of pain but Edward took me so tenderly that it was instantly gone. I gasped with him when our bodies finally met the way they always should have. Edward pulled out, lifting me against the wall again and the way his body created friction within mine made me gasp again, louder and in between pants. Edward moaned, hands flexing on my waist and moving to cup my bottom to move more deeply in me. I moved my hands to his shoulders, digging my nails into them and, when he lifted me again my hands clenched, a loud moan escaping my lips that Edward responded to with a groan. I pushed down, tightening my inner muscles around him. Edward made a strangled sound that was between a gasp and a moan and I threw back my head and shivered with unruly passion, whimpering when Edward withdrew and thrust into me harder and deeper than before.

" Oh Edward…oh my…god…" I whispered into his ear when he bent forward to place a deep, hungry kiss against my color bone. I bit his earlobe when he thrust in again. I felt his shoulders flex under my hands which were roughly scratching the planes of his back. I felt a brief jolt and found myself on top of Edward on the floor. Edward pulled my face down to his and kissed me roughly, most likely bruising my lips. Edward ground into me and I removed my mouth from his, throwing my head back and screaming, raking my nails down his chest. Edward held on to my hips, guiding me to lean forward over him so that he was barely in me. Before he needed to urge me to do anything I pushed back down, hard. Edward gasped when our bodies met again and his back arched up off the floor.

" Bella…" He moaned, breathing as though he needed the oxygen like I really did right now. I felt an incredible thrill course through me to know that I was doing that to him. It was amazing watching the intense pleasure on his face whenever I moved on him. Having a strange urge to tease him, I lifted until I was perched on the tip of him and I slowly circled my hips. I felt an intense pleasure make my heart pound in my head and I shuddered. Edward groaned when I didn't sink down on him again. He flipped me with unnatural speed onto my back, pushing in only slightly. My hands twitched on Edward's back, fingers flexing and un- flexing. He was teasing me like I had just teased him. I whined, back arching up off the floor, and hips thrusting forward in an invitation for him to enter me again. Edward growled low in his throat, thrusting into me until he was fully within me. He pulled back and thrust into me again. I felt a wave of extreme sexual ecstasy build to an orgasm that I knew would shatter my senses. I could feel Edward nearing it too and we both moaned. Edward lifted my legs higher around him and I screamed as the pleasure built at the new friction our bodies made.

" Oh my god Edward! Yes! Oh…my...yeeeees! EDWARD!"Edward thrust slowly inside of me and I shivered around him then, right after he pulled out, he thrust into me roughly. I screamed Edward's name and I felt Edward come at the same time, breaking rhythm and screaming my name. I hardly noticed when, at some point, his head bent down and he bit an enormous chunk out of the floor. He raised his lips to my clavicle, kissing the dip there. I was breathing hard, my breast raising and falling against his chest. We rested like that for a moment, our bodies still connected. He lifted his forehead to mine, eyes fixed on mine warmly. We lay there until my breathing calmed, which took a considerable amount of time. When I was breathing at a less hectic pace Edward dropped a kiss on my brow. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing the side of his neck. It felt really good to have my heated body against his cold and I sighed. This moment had been even more perfect than I had even imagined it.

"Wow…" I whispered. Understatement of the century.

"My exact thoughts." Edward whispered back, smiling. Edward shifted, now laying beside me, our bodies turned towards each other's and his hands splayed across my back, pulling me so that our chests were pressed up against each other's, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Edward kissed the top of my head, his hand tracing my spine. My leg was still thrown over his narrow hips, out bodies one.

"I can't believe we waited all this time…" I said against his delicious skin.

" Worth the wait." Edward replied, chuckling. I laughed too, tilting my head to steal a kiss from his smiling lips. Edward returned it enthusiastically, his arms squeezing me tighter. His kissed down to my throat, showering fervent kisses on the vulnerable skin there.

" Mmmmm…." Edward let his lips crush against me, tongue slipping between his lips to tickle me.

"Mmmmm…." I mumbled back. I let the leg that was resting on his hip pull us closer and I quivered as the way we were connected caused the after-shocks of my orgasm to return. Edward moved his hand down to my hip, pressing us firmly together so that he was lodged deeply in me. I moaned, tilting my head so that he could kiss my neck more ardently. Edward growled with satisfaction, sucking on a particularly sensitive area. Another hickey. I would look like a leopard tomorrow. I wrapped my hands around his head, clutching his soft hair. I rounded my hips against him and he responded enthusiastically, letting his tongue flick at my cleavage.

"Already?" I asked and Edward raised his head, smiling wickedly.

"Unless you don't want to-? He asked playfully, but I could tell that there was wariness behind the façade. I rolled on top of him and Edward let me push him down, eyes bright with sexual excitement and curiosity. I was on my knees on the floor and Edward was under me, between my thighs. I raised myself up on him and, when I pushed down he raised his hips to meet me. I leaned over and whispered into his mouth.

" Does that answer your question?" I asked. In a lightning quick motion Edward raised his back off the floor, sitting with me on his lap, straddling him. His arms reached around my lower back at the base of my spine. I had my hands around his neck and my ankles where locked against his lower spine.

"Yes, love, I believe it does." He said, capturing a kiss from my parted lips. His hands glided me to raise along him and he brought me back down.

"Ahhhhh…" I moaned, throwing my head back, throat exposed for a kiss that I wanted him to plant there. Edward, of course, obliged… more than willingly. There was no taking it slow…I just wanted him to take me before I lost my mind. Edward was thinking along the same lines. He thrust into me again and again, every thrust a surge of crazy pleasure. I felt an orgasm building, and I could tell Edward was right there with me. We moaned in unison, sighing with pleasure and murmuring each other's names reverently.

" Bella….bella…" Edward groaned on repeat.

" Edward..yes..yes..yes…oh Edward!" I exclaimed, thrashing in his arms and circling myself around Edward's thrusting hips. I felt my orgasm near and I screamed, Edward mirroring my sounds with his own. Edward and I both threw our heads back and, as I felt my orgasm break within me I shouted.

" Edward! I love you!" Edward yelled too, and, when we both came together, I fell against his chest, spent. I wanted to go on all night but my stupid human-ness made me feel unwillingly tired. Edward disengaged himself from me and I protested drowsily.

" Shhhh…Edward said, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. " Sleep my love, we have plenty of time."

"Promise?" I said, eyes already closing. Edward chuckled, cradling my head on the crook oh his shoulder, already having put me under the blankets and him over them.

"Do you think I could bear to let you sleep if I thought other-wise?" Edward asked, kissing the top of my head. I sighed, deliriously happy. That was the last coherent thought I had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt myself wake and for a moment I forgot where I was. Then everything came back to me. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks and I found myself smiling as I stretched my arms over my head. I cracked an eye open, looking beside me to where Edward-oh. He wasn't there. I saw a fold of paper on his pillow and I reached for it, confused. I opened it and saw the familiar handwriting on it.

Love, I have gone hunting early so that I can return to you as soon as possible. Hopefully you are still sleeping and I won't have missed anything. I love you more than words could possibly describe.

-Forever, Edward

I sighed, putting the note aside. I already missed him. I carefully climbed out of bed and noticed I was sore. I stretched again, making my way to the bathroom. I looked into the full length mirror and giggled. As I had predicted, my neck was so covered in hickeys that I looked like I was wearing a scarf. Okay, a slight exaggeration but I was definitely not going to be able to hide them. Cover-up would be futile. There was also a hickey high up on my right thigh and above my left nipple. I turned around and inspected my back and noticed scratch marks from my shoulder blades to my lower spine. Huh. It hadn't hurt. I flushed, remembering last night. I went back to the bedroom, opening my bag to select what I wanted to wear. But, missing Edward I went to his bag and pulled on one of his shirts; it was a beige tee-shirt. I discovered, opening my bag, that Alice hadn't packed me any real underwear; only ridiculously small scraps of lace. I cursed under my breath. I chose the most practical one; red cheekies with a black lace trim around the edges and black bows on each side holding them on. I threw on the matching bra. They were soft and silky but I still felt ludicrous wearing them.

"I don't think I've seen anything sexier than you in my shirt and red panties. I'll have to thank Alice." I heard my favorite voice in the world say from behind me. I jumped, surprised.

"Edward!" I sang, running at him, deliriously happy to see him. The sunlight was slanting through the windows, covering Edward in millions of sparkles, making him glimmer like a diamond. Edward caught me in his arms, swinging me around like a child. Edward breathed in my hair, humming my lullaby under his breath. Edward lowered me but kept his hold on my waist.

"You weren't awake long, were you?"

"No I just woke up." I said, leaning forward to bury my face in his neck.

"Hmmm…with this enthusiastic greeting I should hunt more." Edward said, chuckling. I grumbled, protesting against his neck. I didn't like the idea of him leaving. I sighed, raising my head off his shoulders to look at his face. Edward smiled sunnily and I returned it. He stroked a hair away from my forehead. His gaze went to my neck and he raised an eyebrow.

" Did I do that?" He asked, fingers tracing the collar of hickeys around my neck. He frowned slightly. "I should be more careful if I ever expect you to look decent in public." I laughed.

" Maybe I like indecency." I said cockily, stroking the sparkling skin on his shouler. I realized how, well, idiotic I sounded and I blushed. Edward's eyebrow raised another notch.

"Is that so?" Edward asked playfully. Edward let his hands go under my shirt, trailing up my bare back. I shivered, goose-bumps erupting all over my skin. Edward's hands froze. His face was suddenly horrified. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong but Edward swiftly ripped off my shirt and turned me, inspecting my back. I heard him hiss, gasping in horror.

"Oh my god…Bella…your back!" He said, hands tracing his nail lines.

"Edward don't worry, I'm fine."

"Fine?! Bella I…I scratched you! I can't believe it….I _am _a monster! I hurt you...I"

"No Edward you're not-"

"I can't believe I did that….I'm such a terrible-"

"It felt good." I whispered, interrupting him.

Edward looked shocked.

"What?"

"When you…scratched me. It felt good." I said. I felt embarrassed saying such things but it did feel good, and I couldn't stand the guilt I saw in Edward's eyes.

"It felt…_good_ ? Bella you're crazy!" Edward said, shaking his head. "I hurt you! And you're trying to take away the guilt by saying you liked it?!"

"It didn't hurt…it was really sexy Edward." I said, taking a step towards him.

"Hurting you is _not _sexy." Edward said, looking stern.

"It didn't hurt at all…I would tell you if it did. And it _was _sexy." I took another step closer to Edward, who had backed away. He remained immobile, staring at me incredulously. I put my hands under his shirt. Edward grabbed my wrists, keeping them from moving.

"No Bella…I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm trying to prove a point Edward…let my hands go." I said calmly. Edward was about to argue but I could tell he was curious as to what point I was trying to make. I put my hands under his shirt and, when I reached his pectorals I scratched a trail as hard as I could to his abs. Edward groaned, grabbing my hands and shackling them.

"What kind of point is that Bella?"

"Did you like that, Edward?"

"What?"

"Did you like it?"

"You know I did but I told you I can't-"

"See. It's sexy. It didn't hurt…I just mark easily. I didn't even bleed." I moved my wrists and he let them free, looking a little dazed. Before he could react I kissed him on his lips adoringly but also partially to shut him up. Edward immediately deepened the kiss, his side of the argument momentarily forgotten. I trailed my hands down his chest and his abs until I felt the cool metal of his belt buckle. I slowly let my palm slide down his length and noticed with growing excitement how aroused he was. I felt the vibration of Edward's moan against my mouth and the tip of his tongue ran along my lower lip and I parted them eagerly. Edward pushed himself into my hand and his hands gripped my ass, pulling me into him. I let my hand go up to the button of his pants and, with slight difficulty I undid it. The room was completely quiet except for the sound of our lips connecting and parting, sighing, and the sudden, satisfying sound of a zipper being pulled down. Edward's hand squeezed my bottom and another one disappeared in a lighting fast motion and I felt my bra pop off. I squeaked in shock and Edward chucked against my mouth. I pressed myself ardently against Edward, tugging at his shirt. Edward lifted his arms obligingly and I pulled his shirt over his head, taking in his gorgeous body. A body that was all mine. When his shirt was off Edward immediately grabbed my waist so that our bare skin was right up against each other. My nipples abraised his chest, causing a shiver to pass through both of us. I rose on my tip toes and rubbed my breasts against him and Edward's hands wrapped fully around me, shoulders under my arms which were around his neck. Edward kissed my collar bone, retracing my hickeys with his tongue. His hands traced down my sides and, with a quick pull, undid the bows on my underwear. I was completely naked. I didn't want to be the only one. I pulled away from Edward, pulling down his jeans slowly until I was on my knees and his jeans were off. It didn't escape my notice that I was eye level with his crotch. And Edward…thank god…wasn't wearing any underwear. I gulped, breathe hitching. I looked up at Edward, who was looking down at me, eyes turning black with a different kind of thirst, lips parted with anticipation. I had never done anything like this before, and for some strange reason, I felt a little nervous….what if he didn't like what I did. I looked back down at his hard length and my mind went blank, nervousness replaced by excitement. Carefully, I let my breath hit him in a wave and Edward shivered, groaning under his breath.

"Bella you don't need to-"He said shakily before I interrupted him.

"I want to Edward." I said, saying the words so close to him that my lips were an inch away. Slowly I reached out, gripping Edward's marble, smooth skin in my hand. If it was possible, he got even harder. Edward was panting, hands clenching into fists as he tried to regain his slipping control. All efforts were futile when I leaned forward, parting my lips over the tip of his erection, my tongue sliding over the surface. Edward moaned, hands clenching in my hair. I leaned forward, taking more of his into my mouth, letting my tongue slide down his base. Edward moaned my name, pushing his hips forward so that as much of him as possible was in my mouth. I let my lips contract around him before I leaned back, tongue teasing his tip. Edward was bucking into me now, Hand guiding my head as I let my mouth work over him. I could hear and feel how much Edward was enjoying it but I had never felt so excited before. Even though I was in the place of submission, I had never felt so powerful. I let my movements go faster, sucking harder and gripping him where it was too much to fit in my mouth. From a cloudy corner of my mind I heard Edward suddenly growl, pulling me forcefully up so that my face was an inch from his.

"Fuck it." He said, spinning me and slamming me into the wall. I shrieked, hands gripping Edwards shoulders, clawing so that I wouldn't slip. Edward grabbed my legs and spread them and, in one quick motion, slammed into me, pinning me to the wall. I screamed, my head banging into the wall as I thrashed with the sudden pleasure. Edward groaned, thrusting hard into me grabbing my hips, pulling me roughly against him. I was so enormously turned on, so excited to see Edward letting go. As if reading my thoughts ( he wished) he unexpectedly turned me and pressed my stomach against the wall, supporting me with a hand flung across my abdomen, and entered me hard from behind. This new angle, new friction, had me screaming, reaching behind to pull Edward harder into me.

"Fuck…" Edward growled; thrusting into me as I grinded against his hips, head flung back. "Bella…" His voice was so hoarse and sexy, and hearing him curse was an enormous turn on.

I moaned loudly, banging my fist against the wall. My head was thrown back, my hair spilling over Edward's wintery shoulder. Edward brushed the hair aside with a sweeping kiss, biting my neck when it was fully exposed, an inch away from hurting.

"mmmmm" I groaned, loving the way he managed to make another connection with our bodies. Edward picked up the speed, my body slick against his. "Edward….harder...oh my god!" Edward thrust so hard that I smashed against the wall, his arm moving unnaturally quickly to black the impact from my face. His fore-arm muffled my scream, and I bit into his skin. I felt my orgasm nearing and, when Edward whispered that he loved me into my ear I came, crying out his name. At the sound of that, Edward followed, punching a hole through the wall. I squeaked in surprise as he fell backwards, taking me with him so that Edward was lying on his back and I was lying with my back on his chest. Edward chuckled, lifting me up off him and laying me next to him. He put his hands on either side of my face, soothing me as I fought for breath and stroking away the tears that I didn't know had leaked from my eyes. I stared at him, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. His sparkled so much it almost hurt to look at. I stroked his face.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered.

" More than my very life, love." He replied simply, leaning forward so that our fore-heads touched.

" Oh and by the way…" Edward leaned back, curious by my tone. "It's really hot when you curse." Edward raised an eyebrow.

" Isabella Marie Cullen! I'm surprised at you!" He teased, though his expression was guilty. He sighed. "Actually…I'm a bit shocked at myself. Cursing truly is an unnecessary-"

" Hot thing for you to do?" I interrupted, giggling. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Well….fuck me." Edward said, exasperated. I laughed.

" Is that a challenge?" I asked, grinning wickedly. Edward laughed.

" You are one of a kind Bella Cullen….one of a kind."

I looked into Edward's warm gold eyes and knew that, once again, he had things the other way around.


End file.
